Goldbug (Transformers)
Goldbug is a fictional character in the various Transformers series. 1980s comics and animated series In the comic book series published by Marvel Comics from 1984 to 1991, Goldbug is a new identity taken on by Bumblebee after he is rebuilt in issue #28 (May 1987) following his destruction in G.I. Joe and The Transformers #1 (January 1987). Goldbug takes on the new name as a way to denote his increased maturity. In the original animated TV series that aired from 1984–1987, Bumblebee was similarly rebuilt as Goldbug in "The Return of Optimus Prime part 2", which aired on February 24, 1987 as part of the storyline that saw the return of Optimus Prime following his death in the 1986 animated film. In the story, Goldbug's new name is bestowed upon him by Prime, and the use of it to signify greater maturity is downplayed. Transformers: Timelines In the Transformers: Timelines series, Goldbug is an evil alternate reality version of Bumblebee.TFW2005.com - Goldbug According to his official biography, Goldbug was once a young drifter known as Bumblebee. He survived on the streets of Polyhex with no real purpose. He became skilled at sneaking around, stealing, eavesdropping and blackmailing. He eagerly joined the Autobots in hopes of finding a place to belong and where his unsavory activities would be tolerated. When the war began, Bumblebee showed extreme bravery in battle and often sought ways to be noticed by command. In time, he worked his way up the ranks of the Autobots and when the Autobot Seeker Drench was destroyed, Bumblebee was offered an upgraded form and a new identity as Goldbug, to take his place. Goldbug is paranoid that one of his fellow Autobots will betray him and try to take his place, as he did to his former superiors. Reception The Botcon 2008 set was chosen as the "Action Figure Digest Hot Pick." Fun Publications Goldbug appears in the 2008 April Fool's comic Shattered Expectations by Fun Publications. Goldbug appears as a member of Optimus Prime's forces in the Transformers: Timelines story "Shattered Glass." Goldbug and Blurr report to Optimus Prime the rumors that Megatron is planning an attack. When the Decepticons attack the Ark launch site Blurr, Goldbug and Rodimus compete for who could destroy the most Decepticons, but thanks to Cliffjumper the Decepticon attack is successful. Goldbug appears in the fiction Dungeons & Dinobots, a text based story. He is among the Autobots who attack the Decepticons at the Arch-Ayr fuel dump. He is later sent to capture rogue Dinobots for the Autobots. He is part of the group that captures Swoop. In Do Over Goldbug conspires with Rodimus to take over the Autobots. Together they steal the Ark, evicting any crew members who are loyal to Optimus Prime before blasting off to Earth. The Ark then crashes on Earth. Bumblebee is among the Autobots brought back online. He initially commands a small group of Autobots who find Rodimus. After losing a fight with Rodimus for leadership Goldbug participates in the attack on Burpleson Air Force Base. Toys * Timelines Deluxe Goldbug (2008) :Goldbug is a remold of Cybertron Hot Shot. He is redecoed yellow and black, and has a blue head remolded to look like the Generation 1 Goldbug toy.BotCon - 2008 Figures This toy is 14 centimeters long, while a real Chrysler ME 412 is 454 centimeters long. This gives the toy a scale of 1:32. The robot mode would stand about 14 feet 11 inches. References Category:Autobots Category:Fictional automobiles